Chained to You
by purple-fiddle
Summary: Gwen/Yuuri - On the run from those who think they want to elope, Gwendal and Yuuri find themselves at an different outpost. They seem to have a different idea of what to do with them...
1. Chapter 1

This story came from a challenge that stated (essentially): "I will write a fanfic with the pairing **Gwendal/Yuuri**, rated **R**, including **skeleton, yoghurt, nightgown**." I've managed to succeed in including all of those things – how well is up to you. Also, because I can't for the life of me remember the mazoku thoughts on divorce and can't find it, you might want to consider this an AU...well, even more than you already do, that is.

Disclaimer: I make no money off of these endeavors. Or anything else really...I don't make money, period.

**Chained to You  
**

_Marriage is like a golden ring in a chain whose beginning is a glance and whose ending is in eternity._

_--Kahlil Gibran_

Gwendal sighed, glaring askance at Yuuri's hunched figure. With the loss of his younger brothers to the sand panda's trap, the atmosphere had become quite strained even without the help of their situation. If he didn't already know that it would curse them senseless, he would have said that nothing else could possibly go wrong. Of course, merely thinking that means things can only go catastrophically wrong...

Gwendal hated it when he was right. After being chained up and chased out of the last outpost, they had somehow managed to stumble into one even crazier than the last. Filled to the brim with nothing but people who believed in the purity of human/Mazoku matches, Gwendal had realized that they were doomed to be united. Not only did the people believe that they were trying to elope, their leader believed that it was his _divine purpose_ to help them in their "task." Especially since he was the priest of the little hamlet.

No amount of whining, begging, pleading, or outright refusing had saved them from their fate. By quarter to four by Yuuri's watch the two were married and sitting down their first dinner as newlyweds. Gwendal, shoving down the urge to kill himself (or everyone else in the room and grab Yuuri and run like hell), thought, _Well, at least they can't make us have sex..._

And had another spoonful of the admittedly delicious yoghurt.

* * *

Yuuri felt like crying-manly and maybe a little hysterically. And throwing up a little. Maybe a nice tantrum would be good. After their "nuptials" and eating dinner, Yuuri had been dragged away by some of the elder women to have a "discussion" about his "wedding night." Then they tossed him into a hideous pink teddy with a sheer white nightgown over top and shoved him into a darkened room, locks sliding home with a resounding _thump_.

Where he had found Gwendal leaning against the far wall of the room, looking worse for wear. His hair had been let out of the pony tail and he was dressed in nothing but dark green sleep pants. His eyes only flicked up when Yuuri was thrown into the room and his whole body tensed. There was something in his eyes that Yuuri couldn't decipher.

"Your maje- _Yuuri, _you need to leave. _Now_." Gwendal growled, his eyes hardening. Yuuri choked down another hysterical giggle threatening to bubble up from his chest. To think it had taken _this_ to get him to call him by his first name.

"I'd _love _to Gwendal, but they've locked the doors and barred the windows. _Literally_." And they had, the heavy wooden doors had been securely locked from the outside and the tall picturesque windows were also fitted with equally tall thick bars so close together that not even those from the bone tribe could get through. Yuuri gave it a try anyway, without success. Those crazy people truly did mean business. Gwendal let out a weird noise sort of a half-sigh and a half-groan and banged the back of his head a couple of times on the rough stone wall he was leaning against.

"Look, its not that big of a deal – we'll just spend the night here and be on our merry way in the morning..." Gwendal sighed again.

"It's not...it's..._Yuuri_." He pulled himself away from the wall and stalked closer.

"What? ...is something wrong, you're looking a little flushed..." What he really wanted to say that he was looking a bit like one of those men in his mother's "secret" porn stash.

"There was something in the food, the yoghurt... It, there was..." Gwendal stopped just in front of him, his hands settling on his shoulders, pushing him back until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he was forced down, Gwendal's large body looming over him. "Fuck..." And just like that his lips fitted over Yuuri's like they had been made for it, his hands falling away from his shoulders to trail down his arms to his waist.

Yuuri broke the kiss, his hands shoving at Gwendal ineffectually, his fingers tangling in long hair.

"G-gwendal?" Yuuri stammered when he caught his breath, his face heating at the weight of Gwendal's gaze. He tried very hard to ignore how his hands were pushing him away but his body was trying t get as close as possible. Damn hormones

"Your majesty..." Gwendal murmured, his breath coming out in harsh pants. "If you really don't want this," he whispered, voice strained, hands clenching rhythmically on his hips, "then you're going to have to stop me."

Yuuri twisted in his arms, wriggling until his cock brushed against Gwendal's body. Both moaned at the contact and Yuuri tried to shrink away as he felt the moan vibrate through the other's body. Gwendal swore again and dragged Yuuri's hips back up into contact with his body. Yuuri gasped and pushed up into Gwendal, tugging on his hair.

Gwendal froze and suddenly seemed to come back to himself for a moment. "Your majesty..." As he began to pull away, Yuuri whined under his breath, his fingers clinging to his shoulders and his knees tightening around his body. Gwendal looked down at him, his face unreadable.

"This is a bad idea." He growled. Yuuri shivered and pulled him closer.

"Only if I hate it." He murmured, his lips brushing his cheek.

Gwendal pulled back and stared at him for a measured second - then pounced.

* * *

Morning found them both lying naked in the large bed, twisted up in the sheets and each other. Gwendal could feel Yuuri's breath washing over his chest where his head a settled and from his current angle he could see the marks he put on Yuuri's skin. He could also see the sun shining higher in the sky than he would have liked. They would have to leave soon if they didn't want to stay here another night.

Gently moving the young king off of him, Gwendal stood, glancing around the messy room with a distasteful sneer. After washing himself, he swiftly dressed. It seemed that someone had come in after and brought back their own clothes freshly laundered. Unfortunately, that courtesy was not given to their weapons as they were not among the pile.

Glancing back to the boy on the bed, Gwendal couldn't help but to wonder what the future would hold for them. There was no such thing as separation in their world – only those who were widowed may re-marry. That didn't mean a couple couldn't come to a mutual agreement – royals were practically expected to have affairs, illicit or otherwise. But they cuckold could not separate himself from the other. It just was not done

Gwendal sighed and rose. There was no use in thinking on this now, not so deep in enemy territory and without their weapons. Walking back to the bed, he bent to shake Yuuri awake. It was time to go.


	2. Chapter 2

_A good marriage is at least 80 percent good luck in finding the right person at the right time. The rest is trust.  
--Nanette Newman_

After all that was said and done, though Wolfram's explosions were both literally and figuratively spectacular, it was the look on Conrad's face that stuck with Gwendal.

Upon learning of their marriage, Wolfram reacted in his typical fashion - rage. The curses were still ringing in his ears. Wolfram had cursed everything under the sun about Yuuri, his upbringing, his parentage, his intelligence, but not Gwendal. Never Gwendal - Wolfram laid all of the blame at Yuuri's feet. It was brief, but Gwendal was pretty sure that underneath all of the anger, he saw how hurt Wolfram had been. No matter how often Yuuri repeated that it had been against their wishes, and it was an _accident, really_, and Wolfram snarling furiously, "You, what, _fell?_ On each other? _Repeatedly?!_" there was no erasing the fact that was done was done.

Gwendal sighed, trudging down the hall toward his office. Conrad had also reacted in a typical fashion - he withdrew. He watched Wolfram fly off the handle throwing curses and spells with a pale face, mouth slack, eyes turned in. Not once did he go to Yuuri's aid, it was like he was frozen in place. Gone was the jovial man that he had become when Yuuri had arrived and in his place was the man that he had been when Julia died. Though he and Conrad had never been so very close, he never wished to see the defeated man that he been then again.

And Gunther...well, Gunther in general just made him want to put his head through his desk anyway, especially in regards to anything related to Yuuri.

Though it pained him to see his brothers this way, he couldn't say that he had been surprised by their reactions. The one person who had surprised him was his mother. The calm understanding in her eyes and the gentle smile on her lips lent her an expression he hadn't seen since Wolfram had been born. She hadn't said anything, which had been the biggest surprise of them all, just quietly came around behind them and welcomed Yuuri to the family. And if she whispered to Gwendal about him always liking small, cute things, it was best ignored.

Pushing open his office door, he froze when he saw familiar black clad arms cradling an equally familiar head resting on his desk. Gwendal sighed and slowly shut the door. He had known that this was hard on Yuuri, but he never would have imagined that Yuuri would find his office as a place of refuge. Yuuri jumped awake when the door slid closed, coming to his feet, wide eyes darting around the room before settling on him.

"Gw-gwendal!" He stuttered, his hand coming up to twist together nervously, his body practically vibrating with tension.

"Your Majesty."

"Don't!" Yuuri snapped, eyes flashing. "Don't call me that, not now. Not after-" His mouth clicked abruptly closed, face flushing. He hissed out a breath, his hands smoothing down his shirt, forcing himself to relax. Gwendal regarded him solemnly, coming closer. Yuuri took another breath.

"I- I was thinking that it would be best for me to get some work done." He stated in a rush. "I would have asked Gunther, but he was...crying...so..." Yuuri's voice trailed off, looking hopefully at Gwendal, everything he wasn't saying written on his face. _Please let me stay. Please, I can't face them right now._

Not for the first time since this had all started, Gwendal felt out of his depth. He wanted to say no because he wasn't sure he could even talk to Yuuri right now, but looking at him and seeing the steel in his eyes that would make it an command if needed, he changed his mind. Coming closer until there was only his desk between them, he murmured, "I don't know where you stopped with Gunther, but if you want, I can show more aspects you my job." And just like that Yuuri smiled, just for him.

In that moment, Gwendal felt he could fly.

* * *

When dinner time had come around, Yuuri was quite surprised with how much they had actually accomplished together. Or, more accurately, he accomplished and Gwendal explained, he thought wryly. Although Gwendal had been kind and patient through out the afternoon, Yuuri resolved to talk to Gunter tomorrow about continuing his lessons. He didn't want to keep taking up Gwendal's time, now that he more fully understood the extent of his duties. And he couldn't keep avoiding them all together, no matter how much he wished to.

He hadn't been surprised at the way any of them reacted to the marriage, but the hurt that he had caused them would stay with him a long time. Wolfram would get over it fairly quickly, for they hadn't known each other very long and their "engagement" had been even briefer still. The hurt Wolfram felt now was more abused pride than anything deeper. But Conrad...Conrad had loved him longer than _Yuuri_ had even known him and whatever love that form had taken, familial or otherwise, Yuuri knew that he had in someway broken Conrad's heart which was unforgivable.

"Yuuri, would you like me to call a servant to bring dinner?" Yuuri grinned at the sound of his name (finally!) falling effortlessly from Gwendal's lips. It had only taken an hour or so of pouting, glaring, and poking to get him to stop. Though initially exasperated by Yuuri's continued attempts, he had eventually given in. The smile slipped slightly as he pondered the question. To stay would be cowardice and to go might be too painful. He peeked at Gwendal's face before answering.

"It would..." He sighed. He really, _really_ did not want to do this. Swallowing down his fear, he continued, "...would probably be best if I ate dinner at the table. Try to keep everything normal you know?" He laughed nervously. "Well, as normal as possible considering...everything." His hands made vague gestures in air around him while he peeked again, and he thought he saw approval flash over Gwendal's face.

"It is quite possible that the table will be quite empty tonight." Gwendal murmured. He paused slightly, before continuing, a slight smirk on his lips. "Considering everything." Yuuri chuffed a laugh.

"Yeah, maybe. You'll protect me if Wolfram tries to kill me, right?" He asked, joking a little fatalistically, remembering the fireball that had been flung his way this morning. Gwendal abruptly growled.

"If my idiot brother tries _anything_, he'll have to get through me first." It as a promise and a prayer, one that Yuuri couldn't help but be grateful for. He needed someone to be on his side tonight. Yuuri hoped that Wolfram wouldn't try anything tonight or otherwise, for he feared Wolfram might not live his brother's wrath.

* * *

Gwendal was quite surprised at his reaction to Yuuri's half-joking question. While he would never wish any harm on his king and now husband and indeed would protect against it at all costs, the overwhelming fury he'd felt at Yuuri even joking about the possibility was new. As he escorted the young king to dinner, Gwendal was beginning to realize the full ramifications of their union.

When he was young, his mother had loved to tell stories of pairs of mazoku who were so deeply connected nothing could ever break them apart. Not time, not distance, and in one famous case, not even death. Many passed those tales off as fairy tales told by flighty young women who had yet to find love themselves, but from the moment that his mother had first told those tales to him, he had believed them. If only he because he could see Raven standing off to the side, his wistful expression matching his mother's as he watched her.

While he didn't know what was in store for dinner tonight, he was confident that at least Conrad would be indisposed for supper, and would not make it to the table. It was up in the air as to whether Wolfram and Gunter would find themselves equally engaged elsewhere.

Right before they were to enter, Gwendal watched Yuuri take a deep breath and square his shoulders, putting a determinedly cheerful look on his face. Dropping one hand to the small of Yuuri's back, Gwendal opened the door to let them in. Upon realizing that the only other person in the room was Cheri, Yuuri seemed to deflate, the determined look replaced with a worried one.

"Your Majesty," she cooed, a smile gracing her lips, going to stand before her normal chair. "Come, sit! I want to hear everything about your marriage to my Gwen." Gwendal groaned softly, and felt Yuuri's sharp elbow connect with his stomach. It seemed the Yuuri had not gotten over his like of shattering his personal boundaries. "Conrad and Wolfie won't be able to make it tonight." She pouted slightly as she waited for Gwendal pull out the chair for her to sit down while Yuuri quickly seated himself with a glare before he could do the same for him. Once they were all seated the food was brought out.

Gwendal waited for his mother and Yuuri to finish filling their plates before he partook. He had just taken a bite when Cheri started to speak.

"I must say, I'm amazed that you two managed to keep it a secret for so long! From what I understand of your journey, you were out with the others for quite sometime before making it home. How did you manage? When I first married your father, Gwendal, we barely bothered to get dressed some days!" Gwendal choked on his food while Yuuri blushed and began to chuckle weakly.

"Eh-heheh, it wasn't so hard..." Yuuri muttered, one hand going to the back of his head while it drooped towards the table. "It, it was..hmm..."

Unable to watch Yuuri stammer and squirm through it again, Gwendal took over. "As I had been injured, I was left alone to heal without interruption. After that, we mutually agreed to keep it to ourselves until we returned home. Which may not have been such a good idea with Wolfram's destructive tendencies." All three turned to the ruined wall from this morning. Yuuri chuckled again weakly.

"I see." She took a bite of her dinner. "Well, I can't say that I'm not happy about this, though I never did think you were the marrying type, Gwen. I'm glad to see you've proved me wrong." She said, wistfully. "I'm not exactly thrilled either, as you would have been perfect for Wolfie, Your Majesty." She grinned at Yuuri who flushed even brighter. Gwendal glared down at his plate. "However, I wish you both happiness."

Yuuri just grimaced. "I highly doubt that. Somehow." Cheri looked at him quizzically. Gwendal raised brow at Yuuri, who abruptly seemed to realize what he'd just implied. "Erk! I don't mean about you wishing us happiness! I'm sure you do! I mean- I doubt that Wolfram and I...would, uh. Have been perfect. Together. Um." He muttered something else, but Gwendal couldn't hear it.

Nothing more was said on the subject.

* * *

When dinner was finally over, Yuuri was more than ready to crawl under the table and die of embarrassment. Where was a convenient puddle when he needed one?

Though Cheri spoke nothing more on the circumstances about their _getting _married, she had continued on and on and _on _about their marriage. And their sex life. ...and how they could improve it. He thought Gwendal's head would explode his face had so turned purple. Gwendal had disappeared immediately after dinner and Yuuri let him go without a word. He considered ambushing him in his office again, but figured that Gwendal had enough uninterrupted human contact for one day.

"Your Majesty?" Cheri's sweet voice came from across the room before he could make his own escape. He cringed before turning around.

"Uh...yes?" He didn't like the the look in her eye, but he tried not to be rude without cause and so didn't flee before hearing her out.

"Take a walk with me?" It wasn't exactly a request as she grabbed his arm and twined it with hers. They walked out into the cool of the evening toward the fountain. "I meant what I said, you know, that you would have been perfect for Wolfram. But, I guess that was not meant to be."

"Errr..."

"Anyway, Your Majesty, I wanted to make sure you were aware of a few things. Like there is no...how do you say, _divorce_ in our culture as there would be in yours. Or so Conrad told us when he returned."

"Yes, Gwendal and I had talked about that. Um. After."

"After?"

"Yes..._after_."

"Oooohhh." Cheri gave a salacious smile. "I see. _After_." She giggled. "So you will take good care of my Gwendal, won't you? Maybe teach him how to smile freely again."

Yuuri stopped and looked at her. She looked back and he got the distinct impression of a mama bear ready to go to war for her cub. He gulped. "I'll do my best. But I can't, I _won't_, make any promises. I don't think you're wrong about us not be suited for each other."

"I _do_ think you're suited, just not as perfectly as you would have been with Wolfram. But in your own way, you two are a good match."

Yuuri sighed. "I really don't-"

"Anyway," she cut him off, "I had a few things of Gwendal's moved to your room right after breakfast. I hope you don't mind. I'm sure he doesn't...it is tradition after all."

"Eh? To _my _room?!" He yelped as Cheri laughed.

"...does Gwendal know?"

* * *

Gwendal tried to convince himself that he wasn't running away. Remembering Yuuri's bemused look and his mother's outright hilarity as he made his..._strategic retreat_ wasn't helping to convince him.

He thought about going to his office, but even though he didn't think Yuuri would be showing up there again, others might and he currently didn't want to be found. He wished he had thought to go by his room and gather some knitting, but he didn't want to chance being caught by one of his brothers or Gunter. Or, heaven forfend, _Anissina_. He shuddered to think what she might do when she finally did catch up to him.

He walked along a barely used corridor of the castle, his only opportunity that day to gather up his thoughts in peace. Working with Yuuri today had been difficult, but not in the way most people would have thought...or maybe his mother would have considering what had been the topic of conversation at dinner tonight. He would be the first to admit that he wasn't one for romance - he had too much to do and not enough time to do it in. His own stern looks and taciturn demeanor didn't usually garnish second looks from most people. And he hadn't met many people that warranted a second look either. He definitely hadn't given Yuuri a second glance when they first met and he was more than sure Yuuri hadn't given _him_ a second glance either.

And yet...and yet, between his own inhibitions being released by whatever had been in the yogurt and Yuuri's reaction to his own desire, they were now bound by Mazoku tradition and magic. But that was lust, nothing more. Love did not need to enter in the equation when it came to Mazoku marriages. It was certainly _helpful_, especially in terms of getting through the surplus of years together, but it wasn't _necessary_. Ill-fated matches were not uncommon, particularly among royalty. Now that that particular door was opened however, he suddenly felt he was a randy kid Wolfram's age. Keeping his hands to himself today had been very difficult indeed.

"Gwendal!"

He cringed as Anissinia's strident voice belted down hallway followed by the sound of her booted feet hitting the floor. He thought about running himself, but - his mind flashed to Yuuri's determined face right before he went into the dining room - he couldn't. Might as well get this over with.

"_Gwendal_!"

He sighed and turned.

"Yes?"

"Well, is it true? You're married? To Yuuri." She snapped, coming to a halt in front of him. He blinked at her, then nodded. "So it _is_ true. I didn't believe it, but I could hear one of the maids demanding her money for winning the bet. _The dark horse_, she said. Between that and Conrad wandering around looking like Julia died all over again and Wolfram acting like _Conrad_ had been revealed as a half-Mazoku again, I knew it was most likely true, but I didn't want to _believe_ it." She paused for a breath and then slid down the wall to the floor.

"It's so _silly_," She murmured as Gwendal crouched down next to her. "I had always..._hoped_, I guess, that one day, maybe, you'd look at me. But you didn't. No matter how much I chased you, you never did. Stupid. _Stupid_." Gwendal froze, pole axed, watching as tears started to fall down her cheeks. She dashed the back of her hand at them angrily. He opened his to say something, _anything_, but nothing came. He had no idea that she had even felt that way. She glared at him before he could think of anything.

"Don't. Don't say anything. " She commanded, her voice shaking, but getting stronger with every word. She stood up abruptly, brushing off the back of her skirt. He stood up as well, still at a loss for words. "Well. I must get back to my lab, experiments to run, and such the like." She started back down the hallway.

"Anissina." She froze. "...I'm sorry."

She nodded without turning back, her bright hair bouncing. She continued down the hall without another word. Gwendal turned and continued down the hall in the opposite direction. Suddenly, he had the greatest urge to just take a bath and go to bed.

He wanted nothing more than for this day to be over.


	3. Chapter 3

-+-

_Marriage, ultimately, is the practice of becoming passionate friends.  
~Harville Hendrix_

-+-

To be honest, Gwendal was not entirely sure how he ended up in this situation. (He didn't usually understand how he got into any of these situations with Yuuri.) He had just finished a nice bath and was headed back to his rooms to change when Yuuri came barging in and ran into him. And knocked them both into the bath. Which had turned into a whirling swirl pool and dragged them _both_ to Earth. Well, okay, he knew _how_ he got here, he just didn't know _why _he was here. At least they were both mostly clothed when they fell in.

He had a feeling that somehow, somewhere, the Original King is laughing his head off.

When they came up for air they were in what appeared to be a tub of warm water with a very bemused and very _naked _woman staring down at them. Gwendal averted his eyes as Yuuri blushed deep red and yelped, "Mom!" to which Miko immediately admonished, "Call me Mama, Yuu-chan!"

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Miko wrap a towel around herself. She cleared her throat and he hesitantly brought his eyes up to her face while Yuuri crawled off his lap and stood up. She stared at them both for a moment, watching Yuuri fidget and look anywhere but at the other two people in the room before turning her eyes to Gwendal. She nodded, almost as if to herself, then perked up and said, "You must be Gwendal. Yuu-chan mentioned that you might come back with him at one point."

At that Gwendal could feel one of his eyebrows twitch as he slid his gaze to Yuuri who didn't acknowledge him. Miko giggled and said, "Yuu-chan! Don't just stand there, go get some towels." She watched him fondly as he squelched to the other room. Gwendal took the time to stand up and wring out his robe some.

"You are not at all the type of person I thought Yuu-chan would marry," she said lowly. Her eyes raked over him appraisingly. As her eyes came up to meet his again, Gwendal couldn't help but feel that he had been found somehow lacking.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Shibuya," He said a little helplessly. He tried not to feel hurt that she hadn't immediately replied with, "Call me Mama, Gwen-chan!" the way she would have if it had been Murata or Wolfram standing there instead of him. He struggled to think of something else to say, but before he could come up with anything, Yuuri came rushing back in, sliding on the floor a little in his haste. He had managed to change into some sort of loose blue pants and long sleeve "tee-shirt," his towel thrown around his neck. He held a stack of clothes with a similar white towel on top out to Gwendal.

"Strip," Yuuri commanded softly, pulling the towel off the stack and shaking it out with a brisk flick of the wrist. Keeping his eyes firmly down, Gwendal put the clothes on the floor and pulled off his robe as Yuuri reached to wrap the towel around him. He heard Miko giggle behind him and a splash as she climbed into the bath.

"Aaaah," she sighed, and Gwendal chanced a glance in her direction as he pulled on the pants. She was fully immersed and her head tilted back on the lip of the tub, her eyes closed and a soft smile on her face. "Don't forget to pull out the futon for our guest, Yuu-chan," she murmured dreamily.

Yuuri nodded briskly and tugged Gwendal's wrist. "C'mon, Gwendal, it's pretty late. Let's get to bed."

Gwendal had no choice but to follow.

-+-

Yuuri tugged Gwendal into his room with a huge sigh.

This was not how he wanted Gwendal to meet his crazy family. If he had a choice in the matter, he wasn't sure he would have wanted Gwendal to ever meet his family. But he had suffered through getting the approval of Gwendal's family, so maybe turn about was fair play?

Oh, who the hell was he kidding? That was no way for his husband to meet his mom.

After pulling Gwendal all the way into his room, he stepped away from him, picking up some of the clothes off his floor to make room for the guest futon. As he turned away, he heard a quiet sigh come from behind him; Gwendal had seated himself on the bed and seemed to be slumped over, his forehead wrinkled, and his eyes turned inward.

Yuuri once again cursed himself and his mother for her inappropriateness, even as he reached out to cup his face in his hands and placing a gentle kiss on his brow. He never wanted to be the person who put that look on Gwendal's face. He knew that his mother wasn't thrilled with the fact that they had been married in the Mazoku tradition. He was fairly sure that if it had been someone closer to his own age - either Wolfram or Conrad or maybe even Murata - his mother wouldn't be so disappointed. What's worse is that Gwendal probably believed it too, judging from the bits of the conversation he had heard. With that thought in mind, he trailed his lips down the sweep of his nose, and kissed each eye lid in turn before drifting down to his mouth, trying to tell him without words that this, that _Gwendal_, was something he wanted. Something he desired.

Gwendal pulled him into his lap, deepening the kiss, and that's where he stayed for a few minutes before Gwendal pulled him away with a slight chuckle.

"I absolutely refuse to do this in your parent's house." He murmured, while Yuuri protested. With a sigh, he kissed Gwendal one last time, before sliding off his lap.

His family might not be thrilled, but the deed was done and there was no going back now. They would just have to live with it. With a quick nod to himself, he decided that he may not be able to get approval from his parents in regards to his marriage, but he wasn't going to let that ruin what could be a nice vacation for Gwendal. They both had so little down time in Shin Makoku and if he could get Gwendal to have fun while they were here (and get that upset look off his face while he was at it), he damn well was going to try.

Now all he needed to do was figure out what, exactly, they could do in modern day Japan that wouldn't a) embarrass Gwendal by revealing his ignorance about the place and b) was something that Gwendal thought would actually be fun. This was going to be difficult. With that in mind, he finished picking up the clothes and junk off the floor and swooped out of the room to grab the futon.

After a moment of staring at the extra futons in the closet, he decided to grab two. There was just enough room on his floor for both of them to be able to sleep side by side. He smiled to himself thinking of Gwendal's sleeping face. It was the only time that he ever let his seriousness go completely. Yuuri was finding that he rather liked Gwendal's serious side, however. If he was like Murata or Wolfram all the time, he figured that he would have a real problem being married to Gwendal.

In fact, he surprised himself with how easy it was to be married to the man. Sure they had their arguments (two different worlds, many years difference in their ages...who wouldn't?) but beyond all that, Yuuri liked the fact that he could lean on Gwendal for support. He liked that he was finally learning how to make him smile, how to make him laugh.

Though, it did suck that his friendship with Conrad had suffered so much because of it; Wolfram too. And Yosak had been initially angry with what happened (and Yuuri thought it was because he actually hurt Conrad's feelings more than anything else), he seemed very pleased with the outcome. In fact, Conrad's moods had seemed lighter recently as well.

Was there a connection? He wasn't sure. Maybe he should ask Gwendal, he would probably know. He paused at the threshold, smiling softly at Gwendal's almost relaxed position on the bed. He cleared his throat and Gwendal looked up at him, his dark hair in his face. He moved to help him position the futon's on the floor.

"Yuuri?" He murmured after they were done.

"Yes?"

"You are aware that I don't need quite that much space aren't you?" Ah, that was Gwendal's sardonic voice. Yuuri grinned fiercely to himself as he turned an abruptly pushed him down on the futons. Gwendal let himself be shoved down and let out an amused laugh as Yuuri clung to him on the way down. Yuuri tucked himself into Gwendal's embrace with a soft sigh and Gwendal pulled the covers over them.

"Indeed I am. Night."

"Goodnight, Yuuri."

-+-


End file.
